


Филиппова

by jamie_lee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Sexism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Лори зовут Неганова. Больше никто не называет ее иначе - да что там говорить, она сама называет себя лишь так, - но рядом с Филипповой она вспоминает имя, что дала ей при рождении мать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> частичный кроссовер с "Рассказом служанки" Маргарет Этвуд, триггерные темы  
> написано на ЗФБ

Если кто-то узнает, им обеим несдобровать. Лори знает это, как и сотни многих других правил, которые нельзя нарушать. Красный цвет налагает на них определенные обязательства, которые ни на мгновение нельзя забывать. Иначе никак.

Она знает это, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Филиппова идет рядом, бережно держит в руках корзинку для продуктов и кротко прикрывает лицо белыми "крыльями". Одной Лори позволено видеть слабую улыбку, слишком быструю, чтобы ее можно было заметить. Филиппова, кажется, позволяет себе улыбаться только во время таких прогулок, и Лори каждый раз замирает на мгновение от страха – вдруг кто увидит. Служанкам нельзя улыбаться. А потом ее сердце начинает предательски биться прямо под горлом, не позволяя дышать ровно. Она хочет улыбнуться в ответ, но у нее не выходит.

Филиппова идет совсем рядом – иной раз они соприкасаются локтями, и Лори наслаждается теплом чужого тела. Скорее всего, она и не чувствует ничего на самом деле, но знает твердо: там, под красной формой плодоносной женщины, живой человек.

Филиппова степенно рассуждает о Боге и законе Его, опускает взгляд перед защитниками веры и мечтает о том, чтобы родить своему Командору здорового сильного сына. Не знай ее Лори лучше, купилась бы мгновенно, приняла бы все за чистую монету.

(Правда в том, что Лори помнила ее еще до того, как она стала Филипповой. Как она кричала и вырывалась, стараясь выбраться наружу, как выла, когда ее секли розгами за непослушание. Ее спасало лишь то, что она не была бесплодной. Инкубаторы всегда ценились слишком высоко, чтобы безрассудно пускать их в расход.

– Я была грешна, – говорила Лори. – Я соблазняла мужчин своим коротким платьем, и они едва не изнасиловали меня. Я виновата. Я шлюха.

Ее слушательницы смотрели на нее с жадным любопытством, порицали и клеймили, доводили до очищающих слез; и только одна Филиппова шевелила губами невпопад, словно не понимала всей пользы общественного осуждения.

Филиппова дежурила с ней на кухне, читала вслух Библию, стараясь запомнить все от и до. Филиппова старательно гасила огонек ненависти во взгляде, когда на нее смотрели другие, а Лори так и не нашла в себе силы донести на нее.

Спали они тоже рядом – на тоненьких матрасах, окруженные такими же будущими служанками, как и они. Иногда Филиппова брала ее за руку; Лори жмурила глаза и притворялась, что ничего не происходит, – и не отпускала до самого утра, пока не начинало светать. Иногда Лори набиралась смелости, чтобы коснуться пальцами золотых кудрей Филипповы. Только та не притворялась спящей – смотрела на нее так внимательно и жадно, что Лори становилось трудно дышать.

Филиппова даже поцеловала ее. Один раз, за неделю до того, как они должны были отправиться к своим Командорам. Филиппова зашла за ней в чулан и прижалась на мгновение своим горячим тощим телом, коснулась губ коротким поцелуем и мгновенно отстранилась.

Это был грех. Бог называл это мерзостью, отвратительной и неприемлемой. Лори должна была закричать сразу же, как за Филипповой закрылась дверь.

Правда была в том, что если бы Филиппова не отстранилась, Лори бы ее не отпустила от себя. Даже если бы их после этого казнили или отправили к Неженщинам.

– Андреа, – сказала Филиппова, и ее голос был влажен от непролитых слез. – Меня зовут Андреа.)

Лори зовут Неганова. Больше никто не называет ее иначе – да что там говорить, она сама называет себя лишь так, – но рядом с Филипповой она вспоминает имя, что дала ей при рождении мать.

Пальцы Андреа касаются ее ладони, и Лори закрывает глаза. Всего на мгновение она представляет себе, что они свободны. Что идут домой, чтобы – невиданная роскошь – ничего не делать и смотреть телевизор, а потом долго целоваться и заниматься любовью.

А потом она вновь становится Негановой, а Андреа – Филипповой. Они вежливо кивают друг другу и расходятся в разные стороны, и Неганова торопливо повторяет про себя список покупок, который ей выдали.

Так проще.


End file.
